


Don't

by flowercine



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercine/pseuds/flowercine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you were taken, you lost the thing Clark has always taught you to value most. Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

After you were taken you had little to no hope left that Clark would find you.   
You tried to make use of all the things he has taught you throughout the years you have spent together.   
Counting every stop the car made. Every turn. Memorising every sound. You thought that you actually did great. That it would have worked. 

But after the last stop the car didn’t start again. Instead someone grabbed you and took you out of the trunk. 

You couldn’t see anything but you were absolutely sure they brought you onto a plane. 

That’s it. You thought. Clark couldn’t possibly know where they’d take you.   
You lost the thing Clark has always taught you to value most. Hope.

It must have been hours. Days actually. Looking down you were clearly injured. But shock is one hell of a drug so all you felt was numb. You were lying in the corner of a moisty basement. Waiting. You weren’t even sure for what. The Police? Clark? Your captors were mocking you. Telling you he’d never come. 

More time had passed but you couldn’t really tell how long it has actually been. When a harsh sound caught your ear and yanked you out of your delirium. 

“WHERE IS (Y/N)” 

It couldn’t be. 

He found you. 

You fell in and out of consciousness. When you opened your eyes again. Clark was leaning over you. Looking at you with these beautiful eyes you missed so dearly. But now they looked different. They were filled with sorrow. You couldn’t bear looking at him like that.   
So you closed your eyes again.

You could hear him mumble “You’re okay….You’re….”. You knew he was still beside you but it sounded like he was miles away. 

A stabbing pain in your stomach woke you. He was using his heat vision to stop the haemorrhage.

You felt him get up and go after your captors. Two of them were already unconscious in a corner. You turned around to see the third one being lifted from the floor. Clark grabbing him tightly by his throat. You knew Clark. The person he was. But you also knew what he would do for you. He often called you his world. So what do you think he was capable of when his world almost ended. You knew he was on the edge of losing himself. With all the strength you had left in your body you brought yourself to cry out a soft “Clar- don’t do it- pleas- don’t”.

You heard something drop to the ground and quickly after felt Clark sliding one hand under your knees and carefully placing the other hand on your back. 

You felt a light breeze on your cheeks and the wind blowing through your hair seconds before you lost consciousness again.


End file.
